Kyurems Christmas Wish
by 1000wolflover
Summary: Kyurem becomes sick and tired of getting rejection from his legendary allies and pokemon "friends" so he tries to get the respect he wants but goes the wrong way about it, hurting his little brother in the process. WARNING: CONTAINS COLORLESSSHIPPING!


I sorta hit the deadline with this...i wanted to add abit of drama to give me more of a story to add in. either way..enjoy :3

* * *

it's that time of year again. it's Christmas. a time for joy, loving, caring, a time for giving and being generous to one another..however. there are some who believe they deserve everything more than others. Kyurem being one of them. Kyurem was never loved by anyone and wanted some respect but never got it. instead he was made a mockery of. so he decided it was time for drastic measures.."desperate times call for desperate measures..i will get respect.." and so..with that, Kyurem went after the 2 dragons he knew the most. Zekrom..and Reshiram..

December 16th, 7:30 PM.  
"such a beautiful night." Reshiram said looking at her lover, who was pretty much the defonition of tall, dark and hansome to her. Zekrom looked to her and put and arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "yes it is.." Zekrom smiled and looked back at her before giving her a kiss. Reshiram smiled for a moment before giving him the kiss back. "it's so great to be with you for christmas...it's all i ever wanted. all i need and want for christmas is just..you..to be with you..you mean more to me than anything." Zekrom smiled. Reshiram smiled and shed a tear of happyness but Zekrom wiped it away. she began to shiver due to the cold but this wasn't just any ordinary cold weather. Zekrom noticed the sudden change in temperture and weather and stood infront of his girlfriend with a menicing growl. a blizzard suddenly kicked up "Z-Zekrom?!..wha-whats wrong?!" Reshiram asked, shivering. "this isn't no ordinary weather! we have to get you back home!" Zekrom yelled through the sudden blizzard. "think you can make your way back yourself?!" he asked. "Yeah! be careful babe!" "will do! just take care of yourself while i'm not with you, kay?!" Reshiram nodded and ran off home and Zekrom turned back to the blizzard. Kyurem emerged with an evil chuckle and spoke in a loud voice. "well well, if it isn't my dear brother: Zekrom." Zekrom used his wing like hand to shield his eyes from the ice and snow. "what do you want Kyurem?! i thought you stayed inside your cave around this time! something up?!" "Zekrom, i want respect! you and that girl of yours keep fucking up everything for me! you take the attention away from me! have you ever thought about how i would feel while you sat there in the hall of origin, always talking over me!? it makes me feel unwanted!" Kyurem admitted. "brother, i do respect you but when you want it from others you go the wrong way about it! maybe you should respect others first!" "i've done that! you never considered my feelings! i'm supposed to be your brother but you hardly ever notice me! thats why i'm as cold as ice! why i have no heart! and now your girlfriend and you shall pay the price! i'm sure Reshiram would make a lovely meal!" Kyurem Chuckled as he flew to Reshirams place in a raged state. "no!" Zekrom screamed and flew to Reshirams place as well.

meanwhile with Reshiram.  
Reshiram was just about to reach her home but Kyurem landed infront of her, grinned and charged up his attack known as "sheer cold". Zekrom who had been slowed down abit by the blizzard got to her just in time. Just as Kyurem fired his attack, Zekrom got in the way and shielded Reshiram from the attack. "ugh..." Zekrom began to struggle for air. he felt like he was being strangled by somebody."i...i can't..breathe...son of...a..." Zekrom then collapsed to the ground, unconscious but was begining to lose energy. "No! Zekky!" Reshiram cried as she shook him to try and get him to wake up but she was unsuccessful. "Zekrom..." she hugged his body tight and cried. seeing this, Kyurem realised what he had just done. even though Kyurem was not one for caring, he walked over to a crying Reshiram and a motionless Zekrom. "what have i done?..." he whimpered..."now i see why i have no respect...cause i do this..." he looked over his dying brother..."Zekrom..forgive me.." "why should he?..." Reshiram growled. "you're killing him with the move sheer cold...what is wrong with you?!" she shouted in rage. "i'm sorry Reshiram..i just wanted respect." "there are other ways...we can help you..but you have to help others..first things first..watch Zekrom while i get Arceus." she ordered. "okay..." he replied, feeling discusted with himself because of what he had done.

December 23rd, 10:30 PM.  
Beeping was heard from a life support mechine in the hall of origin, next to Zekroms bed. Kyurem was there, feeling out of place but he didn't care...he just wanted to make sure his brother was alright. "Kyurem, leave." Mew ordered. "Why?" Kyurem asked. "you don't belong here, loser." Kyurem growled alittle. "well excuse me for wanting to make sure my little brother is alright..he wouldn't be in here if it wasn't for me..i admit that, but at least i'm doing my best to be there for him.." "and..he's doing..a damn good job..." a weak, deep, wheezy male voice was heard, coming from Zekroms bed. Zekrom had awoken. "how are you feeling?" Kyurem asked. "like..someone hit me with one of lady Arceus' life plates in all of about 30 seconds but apart from that..i'm feeling alright..i'm alittle weak but i'm okay..." Zekrom chuckled abit with almost everyone in the room. "still sarcastic as ever." Reshiram smiled, stroking his head and holding his hand. Zekrom smiled and then looked over to his big brother who was looking down and frowned upon seeing this.. "Kyurem.." "yeah?" "you said something to me about respect right?.." Kyurem nodded. "then why don't you tell everyone here?..and if they don't listen..Reshiram will fusion flare their asses then blue flare it for good measure..and trust me...it hurts..i know this because i speak from experiance..." he chuckled nervously. "alright..well...all i wish for every christmas..is just..well..respect. but all i get is rejection from the rest of you..at least my brother and his girlfriend notice me.." "well, duh. you are an idiot Kyurem. besides who would want to listen to you?" Reshiram began to growl at shaymin who had spoken to Zekroms older brother with no respect at all. "thats my point shaymin..thats all i get from you...it would just be nice for at least..one christmas..i get respected..thats all i'm wishing for...it's all i want...just a bit of respect.." Kyurem shed a few tears but they turned to ice due to his cold nature. "then why did you not say something earlier, Young Kyurem..." Everyone was surprised when Lady Arceus walked into the room, all of them including Kyurem, Reshiram and Zekrom bowed they're heads in respect. "come on my children. no need for that..but still, Kyurem..i look upon you as one of the best sons i've created..while others may not respect you because of you're cold nature, i, your sibling and his girlfriend will always respect you. thats not and ideal nor truth but it is a fact." "she's right big bro..." Zekrom said punching Kyurems arm playfully. "heh." Kyurem smiled. "it's good to know i have a family that cares." Kyurem hugged Zekrom and Zekrom hugged him back. "love you big bro." "same to you little bro." "am i good to go lady Arceus?" "yes, you're free to leave." Arceus smiled as she helped Zekrom unhook himself from the life support mechine and he got out of bed. "come on bro, lets head home."

December 25th, 10:00 AM.

It was an early morning and Reshiram and Zekrom were waiting for Kyurem to wake up. "he must be tired..he's sleeping like a log.." Reshiram commented. Zekrom chuckled abit. "heh, well thats my big brother for you." just then footsteps were heard coming from the hall. "morning all." Kyurem greeted. "morning bro." "morning kyurem." Reshiram and Zekrom greeted him. "merry christmas." the 2 said in sync. "and a merry christmas to you too guys." Kyurem Smiled. for once he could enjoy a christmas that was full of cheer for him. a christmas he could enjoy and a christmas..never to be forgotten.

* * *

yeah, i know. it's really short. but theres not much else i could do for a christmas fan fic. plus i wanted to get it out before christmas or on christmas day at least and i kinda hit the deadline so i was in a bit of a rush..i'm sorry if this is a shitty fan fic. i hope you enjoyed (even though it's shit.) anyways. this is 1000wolflover saying: goodnight, good luck and..okay..Zekrom, where are my cookies?

Zekrom: *nomming on the cookies* what cookies? :3

Me: *facepalms* *sighs* aye...dragons...

Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem: HEY! WE HEARD THAT!

Me: you were supposed to *trollface* by the way Zekrom.

Zekrom: yes?

Me: you're grounded. no video games, tv or dirty magazines for a week.

Zekrom: ...why do you torture me woman?...

Kyurem: lol you got owned.

Reshiram: it appears so, dear.

Zekrom: damn..


End file.
